The Haunting
by ariesgirl25
Summary: This story is based on the relationship between Erica and Greenlee and how a twist of fate brings them closer together. The KaneMontgomery family united, but it is the most bizarre circumstances that bring them together.
1. Default Chapter

THE HAUNTING  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
At First Glance  
  
"I see so much of Greenlee in you Erica" Jackson said, "if I did not know any better I would think that she was your daughter instead of mine" he Joked. "What do you mean that she is like me", Erica shot back at Jackson. He spoke the truth but Erica did not want to hear of any comparison between her and her worst nightmare as Erica like to call Greenlee. Erica tried to be nice to Greenlee for Jackson sake, but at times when he forced the issue it was hard for Erica to meet him half way. "Don't get your nickers in a naught" Jackson said trying to calm a seemingly angry Erica.... "I just meant that you two have a lot in common and you both have abandonment issue". Jackson saw the look on Erica's face and it spoke volumes about how angry she was over his statement. He tried to calm her, but she was already to the point of no return as she picked up her purse and Jacket and headed for the door. "I'm sorry Erica I did not mean to offend you", but his words were outmatch by the sound of door slamming behind Erica as she left. "Wow, I certainly know how to clear a room" Jackson said as he stood face to face with the door that Erica had just closed.  
  
He stood there for a moment a little confused about why Erica had made such a scene. "I swear I will never understand that woman as long as a live" Jackson said in frustration. He was still in mid thought when he picked up his files and headed for the sofa to do some work hoping that a distraction would keep his mind off the scene that had just transpired a few minutes ago.  
  
A light knock at the door brought Jackson to his feet and as he quickly reach for the door handle hoping this was his opportunity to make things right. "Erica", he said, as he opened the door, but it was not Erica standing in front of him now. "Hi Dad" Greenlee said, "hoping I was ` Miss Erica, Queen of her own world"! Greenlee's sarcasm did not go unnoticed by Jackson who gave her such a look that told her so. "Sorry Dad", she said, "I guess sometimes I can say things without thinking about it first". "That's OK Greenlee", as he took her hand and kissed it gently.... "I just wish my two favorite girls could some how get along". It must have been the sincerity his tone that make Greenlee think about her next statement because she paused for a moment almost changing her thought pattern and softly said, "Dad, It is not that I don't like Erica, it is not that at all........It is just that"......she stopped to catch her breath and began to speak again. "I never really had a mother, I mean a mother that cared about me and I see the way Erica is with Bianca and Kendall and I guess, I guess I am a little jealous of that........and......."She turned away from Jack and faced the window so that he could not see the tears that were filling up in her eyes.  
  
Jackson walked over to Greenlee and put his arms around her, as any father would do to comfort their child. "What did you want to say about Erica, Greenlee, you can tell me anything" Jack said. In his arms she believed that she could tell him anything and he would keep her safe.......It is funny how Jackson always had that affect on anyone that came close to him but especially Erica and Greenlee. He turned her around so she was now facing him instead of the window and he could see the pain that was screaming from her soul. He reached his hand up to wipe the tears from her eyes and said, "AND what Greenlee honey, what were you going to say". She knew that he would not let this drop, and the only thing that she could do is admit her feelings. Dad she said, "I watch the way that Erica is with her children and she loves them more than her life and I guess I wish that I had a mother that thought I was everything".  
  
Jackson was stunned by Greenlee confession but her honesty touched him in a way that he could hardly describe. He could tell that there was still more she needed to say, so he sat them both on the sofa and held her close so that she could bare her soul. Greenlee began to the tale of how her and Erica got to this place in their relationship. She told Jack about how she really looked up to Erica and wanted so much for her approval and acceptance. "For a time I was a big part of Erica life, I filled the void that she felt because of Bianca and she filled the void that I had long to have in a mother", Greenlee said. "But once I no longer served her purpose, I was out on the street". It was not hard to tell that Greenlee was struggling to share with her father her personal thoughts but he was touched that she trusted him enough to do so.  
  
The more he got to know his daughter the more he could see Erica shine through her. They were both head strong, and beautiful, but there was child like insecurity in both women that Jackson could not help but notice. To tell Greenlee so would be a grave error that Jackson was not willing to make twice in one day, so he kept his thoughts to himself. 


	2. The Accident

CHAPTER TWO  
The Accident  
  
By the time she reached her car Erica was beyond mad as she tried to get her keys in the lock. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS MAN Erica said to herself still obviously fuming at Jackson. What is wrong with him suggesting that I am like Greenlee, Greenlee of all people. Jack's words hit hard against Erica's thoughts and she came around the turn. She was so consumed with Jack's words that she did not even notice the car coming towards her. Imagine Greenlee my daughter, was the last words uttered from Erica's mouth before the two cars collided.  
  
The air was silent, accept for the sound of her car crashing against an object. She hit the tree hard, pushing Erica through the windshield and onto the ground. From the inside of the car to outside in the grass Erica's blood was everywhere. She did not move, nor did she show any signs of life. Oh God, Erica a voice called out, are you ok, but she did not responded. Erica, it's Brooke, can you hear me she said, but again there was no response. Brooke reached in her purse and called 911, " hi this is Brooke English and I am here on route 202 and there has been an accident. Yes, there is a woman who is seriously injured and she is not moving, please hurry". Brooke took off her coat and laid it over Erica's frail body to stop her from going into shock as she softly whispered in her ear hang in there Erica, help is on the way, hoping with all her heart that it would come in time.  
  
Brooke was holding Erica in her arms when she suddenly began to move. Stay still Brooke said, don't move hunny everything is going to be ok. Mom Erica said, believing that Brooke's voice was that of her mothers, I don't feel so well. Erica its Brooke there has been an accident and help is on the way she said hoping that it would somehow reassure her and Erica. Moment's later Brooke could hear the sound of the ambulance from a distance and breathed a sigh of relief. I will be right back she said to Erica, who was now traveling in and out of consciousness; I am just going to let them know where you are. Although Brooke and Erica was not friends by anyone standards there was a deep respect between the two ladies and in time of need they were there for each other.  
  
With in minutes they were at the hospital and they quickly wheeled her into the emergency room. Dr Martin was the first on the scene as he tried to make sense of what had happened here. She has lost a lot of blood and from what I can tell there is some internal bleeding Joe said to Maria. They walked out of Erica's room and over to Brooke who was anxious to find out about Erica's condition. What happened Brooke, Joe said, what the hell happened. Brooke was not sure what to say because she was still in shock herself but she somehow managed to find the words. I did not see her coming she said as the tears streamed down her face, I didn't see her coming towards me, it all happened so fast Joe. Brooke paused for a moment to catch her breath but it was obvious that she was beyond concerned as she looked up at Joe and begged him to help Erica. Joe placed one hand on Brooke's shoulder and the other on her hand and lovingly said, "Erica is like my daughter and I will do whatever is humanly possible to help her". He paused a moment to clear his throat as his emotions caught up with him and said, "I have to be honest with you, it does not look good". Joe's words hit Brooke hard as she fell to the floor and began to cry.  
  
The word of Erica's accident spread to all the necessary people as Jack, Greenlee, Bianca and Kendall bolted through the emergency doors. How is she Jackson said in concern. They all looked at Joe hoping that he would somehow tell them that it was all some big mistake, but he did not. His words struck harder them any of them could have possibly prepared themselves for. Jack, he said, Erica has sustained several injuries, some of which will heal in time, but there was damaged to both her kidneys. They all stood there frozen by his words not really knowing what to say. Let me simplify it for you Joe said as if sensing their confusing, Erica's kidneys are not functioning on there own and we can keep her alive on a machine for now, but... Erica needs to get a kidney transplant, AS SOON AS POSSILBY. 


	3. In Search of Hope

CHAPTER THREE  
In Search of hope  
  
"A kidney transplant" Jack shouted out, not realizing how his words echoed through the hospital. Greenlee reached around and put her hand on Jackson's shoulder trying to somehow offer support but it did not seem to ease the pain he was feeling inside. "Joe what are the chances of Erica finding a match". He asked the question but he was not sure he wanted to find out the answer. "Well to be honest Jack, Erica's greatest chance right not lies in finding a match in a family member because if we don't find one soon, Erica will die". Joe could sense the anxiety they were feeling; he himself felt the pain because Erica was like a daughter to him. Her mother Mona was a close family friend and Erica grew up as part of his extended family. He placed his hand on Jack's back and spoke "We will do everything that we can to keep her alive Jack, you know that I will, but now we need to act now and find her a donor".  
  
It did not take long before the hospital was buzzing with the news of Erica's accident and all of her friends gathered outside her room to offer prayers. It was amazing to see how Erica had touched the lives of so many people as they recanted stories of hope and kindness that Erica offered them. Thousands of people showed up to offer a part of themselves to her, but it seemed that no one was a match. Bianca and Kendall offered no hope either. It seemed that the only hope remained rested in Erica's brother Mark who was flying in today and would be there soon.  
  
Jackson was pacing outside Erica's room when Mark arrived at the hospital and made his way to where Jackson was. "How is she Jack", Mark question. Mark and Erica had become closer over the years, but unfortunately the geographical distance between them made it impossible for they to see each other has often as either would have liked. Jackson knew that he should speak but some how the words could not form in his mind. He looked at Mark and than through the window to the ICU where they could both see Erica lying lifeless in the hospital bed. She seemed so small and helpless not like the Erica he knew. She was fighter and they both knew it, but seeing her in this state, brought with it many doubts. Mark reached up and placed his hand on the glass, as if reaching out to his sister, "can I see her Jack". When Mark entered her room, he sighed in disbelief. He moved closer to her bed and pulled the chair that Jackson was previously using and sat down next to her bed. "OH Erica, there is so much I want to say, but I have not the words. You're the only family I have and I have taken you for granted". He reached over and took her small hand in his and brought it up to his lips. "Remember when I was fighting my addiction Erica, remember what you said to me. You told me that I had to be strong. You said that you would always be here for me. You told me that we were family". He looked away for a moment to regain his composer. Her eyes fluttered and he heard her soft voice call out to him. "Mark, is that you!" "Yes Erica, I am hear". Her eyes fluttered opened and closed for several seconds until she closed them again.  
  
When Mark came back out to the waiting room, Nick was already there. "She is resting now", he said as he reached out his hand to Nick. They both exchanged glances and hello's wishing that they could come together under different circumstances. The silence in the air was thick as everyone searched their minds to say something, but nothing seemed appropriate. Nick was the first to speak, "Erica sure does know how to get the attention of the men in her life, doesn't she", he said trying to ease the tension in the room. Jack began to laugh as he thought about how true Nick's statement really was. "Thanks my friend, that was just what I needed", Jack said as he placed his hand on Nick's shoulder.  
  
For hours they remained outside of Erica's room waiting for some information on her condition. The more they waited for a donor to appear, the more they lost hope. "Uncle Jack, what happens if mom doesn't get a donor", Bianca said. Jack pulled his niece into his arms and spoke gently to her hoping that he could masque his own fears, "they will find someone sweetheart, I know they will. They just have to".  
  
Jackson began to speak again but he was interrupted by the sound of Joe's voice from behind him. "Well I have some good news, I think we found a possible match for Erica", he said. Everyone turned towards Joe as his words echoed in the back of their heads, " a donor", they all screamed in Joe's direction. "Calm down everyone, I said that we have a possible match for Erica, but we have to do more tests and.he paused and looked towards Greenlee...and they have to be willing to do this". Everyone looked surprised that Joe would turn his attention towards Greenlee, but none more surprised than her. "What, what is everyone looking at me for", she said. Jack eyes searched the room traveling from Greenlee to Joe and back towards Greenlee again. "Joe, what are you saying". Joe did not speak a word, he just stared in Greenlee's direction a little confused my the results of the test. When he finally managed to speak again, he softly whispered to her, "Greenlee, I think we need to talk". 


	4. An unlikely Match

CHAPTER FOUR  
An Unlikely Match  
  
"Greenlee", Jack shouted out, "how could Greenlee be a match for Erica. Everyone moved in slow motion as their eyes fixated on her causing her to react, "there must be some mistake Joe, I thought you said that it would have to be family". Nick walked towards her reaching out to brush her beautiful hair off her face looking deep into her big brown eyes, "my god I see so much of Erica in you". With that Greenlee pushed his hand away from her face and began shouting hysterically at everyone in the room. "I wish that everyone would stop comparing me to that viper". Before she could stop herself the words had fallen from her lips and she could see the disappointment on everyone's face. "I am sorry Jack I just meant..". Joe interrupted her before she could offer an explanation for her rudeness, "Well it is possible that you could be a match Greenlee without being related, it is just that we usually have to wait longer for a match when we go outside the family".  
  
Everyone seemed satisfied with Joe's explanation, everyone except Nick of course whose curiosity was peaked. He seemed very interested in knowing all the details of Greenlee and Erica's rocky relationship. Although they were once married Nick was more a father figure for Erica that a husband but to Nick Erica was the great love of his life. He knew so much about Erica that not many people knew accept maybe Jack, and he saw in Greenlee eyes the same lost expression that he would always see in Erica.  
  
Nick pulled Dr. Martin aside and began questioning for answers about Greenlee being a match for a transplant. "Between you and I Joe, under the radar, what is the likely hood that Greenlee is not related to Erica". Joe placed his hand on his friend shoulder and ushered him to follow him into his office. When they got inside Joe motioned for Nick to take a seat before he began to speak "Well Nick to be honest, it seems very unlikely that Erica and Greenlee are not related, but I am a little baffled about the details". Although Nick was visibly surprised by Joe's statement he could not help but remember the similarities he saw between the two women. "Joe is this even possible", Nick said not even sure he knew what he was actually suggesting. Joe knew what he was thinking, the same thing that had crossed his mind when the results had come in, but he was sure that no one especially Jack and Erica were privy to this information. "Well before we broadcast this to the rest of the world, let's find out for sure if our suspicions are accurate".  
  
When they both returned to the waiting room Joe ushered Greenlee to the examining room where he was going to do more tests. "Wait" Greenlee" yelled, "Even if I am a match for Erica, I did not agree to give her my kidney". Everyone stopped in their tracks when Greenlee's words reached their ears. Out of all the possibilities they had imagined they never once considered this theory. They just assumed if they found a match for Erica than their problems were solved, but now the reality of the situation was coming to light. Jackson was the first to speak "Greenlee, you have to help her, she will die if you don't". Greenlee was angry that everyone was thinking only of Erica and shot back as she walked toward the elevator, "and how is that my problem".  
  
Jackson began to go after Greenlee but was stopped by Bianca who offered to go instead. Jack reached over and took Reggie and Kendall into his arms trying to offer them comfort, but his heart felt lost without Erica. She was the one who was always strong. As the three embraced outside Erica's room, Nick and Joe quietly slipped back into Joe's office. As he closed the door behind him Nick whispered "Now more than ever, we need to find out if Greenlee is really Erica's daughter". 


End file.
